When Magma Cools
by ConnorHasAnEnderman
Summary: Hey guys this is my 1st Pokemon fic so *moe voice* be gentle with me. lol but I'd like to hear some reviews and tips and criticism. The summary is in the story since it is over the character limit. Okay so seeya on the inside. *Dives in*
1. Summary

We all know the story of the Weather Trio. The battle between Kyogre and Groundon. The Dragon Rayquayza who quelled the two mythical Pokemon. And how the great Ash and his friends saved the world from Team Magma and Aqua's destructive agendas. But we do not know the whole story. Did the two Pokemon really go to sleep after the events? And did the work of Team Magma and Aqua really stop? Found out all this and more as we tell the tale of Magma and Water colliding.

Our anti-hero Tochi has been alone for a long time ever since he was abandoned by his father. But he makes a new life for himself in a small town in the Shinwa Region hoping to forget his past. But can he escape the work of his father and his dangerous origin? His adventure begins and he is walking right out of the frying pan…and into the magma.

**(A/N: Rate MA because of violence, profanity, and I'll be throwing in some lemons for you guys. Also, I like to help my readers picture the characters in their mind so I'm going to include the best depictions of my characters on my profile)**


	2. Chapter One-When Magma Rises

Tochi opened his eyes to the sight of his room. Today was his 17th birthday and the beginning of his Pokemon journey. He knew 17 is a little late to start a journey but he had his reasons.

He began to get ready. He took a shower and slipped on his black jeans, with a dark red shirt, black leather jacket, and his black cap that had a red pokeball on the front. After finnaly putting on his fingerless red gloves and sneakers in filled his backpack looked over at his bed.

The only thing in his life he cared about slept soundly at the foot of his large bed. His best friend and loyal Pokemon Houndor. He had named him Reaper. The Pokemon finnaly noticed it's friend's awakening and got up itself. "Good morning my little ray of sunshine," Tochi teased after noticing the immense scowl on Reaper's face.

"Can it Tochi. You know I'm not a morning person." the Houndor said. He and Tochi then laughed and continued packing. He thought of all the stuff he'd need. Pokemon food, clothing, human food, a tent, a sleeping bag, the list just went on. His thoughts began to wander as he packed.

"_To someone else, a Pokemon talking might induce shock but I've been able to communicate with all Fire, Dark, and Ground type Pokemon since birth. It isn't unknown to me why though. I know exactly why. My Arceus-danmed father_." he though with gritted teeth.

* * *

Umi had slept well. She climbed out of her bed. Today was the day of her Pokemon journey's beggining and her 16th birthday. She would've started much earlier if not for her overbearing grandfather. She showered and put on a turouise blouse and a dark blue sweater. She put her blue jeans on and some sneakers. She also decided that putting her sky blue hair in a ponytail would be more comfortable so she did and put on her glasses. Then she kissed and said goodbye to her mom.

Tochi walked outside of his house with Reaper at his side into the small town of Atarashi. He noticed that blue haired girl from the Houndoom incident.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_9 year old Tochi heard screaming from the woods outside of his town. He picked up the sword he'd been training with for Kendo. He ran into a pack of Houndoom surrounding a little girl about his age. They were slowly closing on her. She was shaking like a Spoink. He picked up the nearest rock and chucked it at one of the Houndoom._

_ "Hey! Leave her alone!" he shouted. The pack of hounds turned to him. Their pack leader had been hit by the rock and turned to tear whoever threw it to shreds. But something sparked inside him as he met the kids eyes. He somehow knew that this kid was special and that he had a flame inside him that must be respected._

_ "Boy you must have some balls attacking me like that. But I can see something inside you that intrests me. Here's an offer. If you defeat my son in a fight you and the trespasser can leave and you can keep him as your own." said the Houndoom. To Umi it sounded like a Houndoom's normal barking but Tochi understood it clearly._

_ "Okay. But make sure she is not harmed." Tochi replied. The pack leader nodded and stepped aside revealing his son, a Houndour. The two took their fighting stances. Tochi held his wooden training sword at the ready and Hounder beared its large fangs. It lunged at Tochi to bite him. Teeth met skin and Tochi cried out in pain. But he wasn't done for. It swung his sword at the Pokemon and scored a good hit to its side. It quickly recovered though. It went in for a takedown but was deflected by Tochi's sword. _

_It grew sick of that thing and released a stream of embers at it setting it ablaze. Tochi quickly dropped the sword and saw his only weapon burn up in front of him. But he wouldn't lose that easy. When Houndor came at him again the pokemon met a small blast of fire to the surprised everyone but Tochi. He then proceeded to pick up the Pokemon by one of its legs and swung it into a tree. _**(A/N: Note that Tochi is only 9 at the moment so throwing Houndor didn't kill it.)** _Houndor was out cold._

"_You fought well boy and my theory about you has proven correct. You are destined for great things. Also, don't worry about my son being mad about becoming your Pokemon. He's been looking for a worthy trainer a while now. Goodbye." said the pack's leader as they all walked off into the denser parts of the forest. Tochi rushed over to the blue haired girl. She'd obviously fainted. He enlisted Houndor to help him carry her back to town. She knew which house she lived in from seeing her walk to the town lab every day. Tochi laid her down in one of the porch chairs and ran off with Houndor behind him._

_When the door opened an aged man named Professor Willow walked outside. He saw his granddaughter sitting in a chair obviously unconscious. _

"_My Arceus what happened?" He asked her when she'd finally awoken in her bed._

"_I-I was out picking berries when a pack of Houndoom attacked me. I guess I had wandered into their territory. But then some boy with a sword and firey eyes came. He fought off one of the Hounds and….he shot embers from his hands and talked to the Pokemon!" she said after her memory had cleared._

"_Wow isn't that odd? I think you should rest for now." But the old man knew fully who and what this boy was. But the time for the son of Groundon to rise was not at hand._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

The pair had forgotten the incident for the most part_ so _Tochi and Umi exchanged greetings with each other and began to make their way to the lab.


	3. Chapter Two-When Magma Rises Pt2

Chapter 2-The Magma Rises Pt2

**(A/N: Hey guys it's your favorite MelonLord. I just wanted to let you guys know if I should add anyone else to Umi and Tochi's little group. Also, remember to review! Peace)**

* * *

Umi stared at the boy next to her. He had jet black hair that shagged a little over his face. His eyes were unfeeling but still the color of fire. It was like staring into stagnant lava. His skin was a bronze color setting off his eyes.

The pokemon that sat next to him was a Houndor. Something about it made her wince but she brushed it off. Umi realized that Tochi had caught her staring and turned away quickly. She blushed furiously. Releif came when her Grandfather walked into the room.

"Okay guys. As you know I am Professor Willow. I told you both that on your birthdays this year I'd be giving you Pokemon to start your journey. Umi would you be a dear and grab the suitcase in my study? I need to speak with Tochi for a moment." he said. Umi nodded and made her way upstairs. When she was supposedly out of sight Willow began. "Tochi, I going to keep this short. I know what you are." he said.

` "Excuse me?"Tochi said raising an eyebrow.

"This is not the time for playing coy. Your father, Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, extracted his DNA and used it to impregnate the legendary Pokemon Groundon. You were his failsafe. If his plan of land expansion using Groundon were to fail, He'd use you. But he was stopped on both counts by Ash and his friends. The world is still not safe. Team Magma and Aqua will attempt to rise again. And they know that you and Umi are key to their plans." Willow answered.

"Umi..what does she have to do with any of this? And how do you know so much about me?" Tochi asked surprised.

"Because…because Archie team Aqua's leader, is Umi's father."

_ *Flashback*_

_ Archie stood in the lab in team Aqua's underwater HQ. The DNA extraction was complete and it was being implemented into Kyogre. His father, Kyoju Willow, stood next to him._

_ "Archie do you really think this is a good idea? I mean you are playing Arceus by doing this. And so many things can go wrong. What if the Umi comes out a Pokemon? Or something deformed? What will you do then?'" Willow asked._

_ "Do not worry about that father. My scientists will make sure that the baby is in perfect health. Those Team Magma bastards won't know what hit them." he replied._

_*In the Team Magma volcano base*_

_ Maxie looked down at the chambers dotting his lab. They each held babies genetically engineered from his DNA and that extracted from the legendary Pokemon Groundon. As soon as a baby comes out correctly they'd put their plans into action. _

_ "Sir. Subject 17 has begun to show signs of development. He is growing fine and causing the magma in his chamber to bubble." an aid said._

_ "What?! You put Magma in their chambers?" Maxie asked surprised. The scientist nodded saying that if the babies could survive the magma the DNA of Groundon was taking affect. "That's pretty badass." Maxie replied._

_ "Indeed sir. Would you like to know the name of the baby?" the aid inquired. Maxie nodded. "His name…is Tochi. Tochi Kasai."_

_ *End Flashback*_

"Wow how did I not know?" Tochi asked.

"I tried my best to keep you two apart hoping that Magma and Aqua wouldn't find you. But when you two were born I escaped with you both. So the two gangs have been hunting you both down." Willow replied.

"So why are you telling me all this? Why now?" Tochi asked.

"Because I need to ask a favor of you. Protect Umi, please. She's what I have left in life. She wants to become a field professor and you want to be the Champion. So I'm asking you to keep her safe from Magma and Aqua. And if you ever find out what the gangs are doing. Stop them." Willow replied. Tochi nodded. He'd have to play protector for that girl but he'd get to become champion. Also, he did feel the need to get revenge on his father for abandoning him after he was defeated. He only cared about Tochi for his power.

When the pair finished their conversation Umi returned. She handed her Grandfather the case. Willow opened the case and handed Tochi and Umi 5 Ultra Balls, video phones, and Pokedexes. He also gave Umi Mudkip. Tochi refused saying Houndour was enough for now. "Umi remember to catch 2 of each Pokemon you encounter. Send them back here when you reach a Pokemon Center." Willow said.

"Okay gramps. I'll call you on the video phone when we reach the next town." Umi said. He nodded and said I love you. "I love ya too." she replied. The duo headed out the door. As soon as Umi was out Willow grabbed Tochi by the arm.

"Here take this is should be very helpful on your journey. It contains all of the money from my darker days so I feel it should be used for good." He said and handed Tochi a PokeCard that had a lot of money on it.

"Okay I'll use it well." Tochi said. He and Umi headed out into the world.

The Magma had risen.

**(A/N: Sorry if the chap was short they'll get longer the more we get into this. Now we finally get into the adventure. Our duo head into Nazo Forest. Remmeber to review!)**


	4. Note

**A/N: Hey guys it's Connor. If you've been wondering why it haven't updated in a while it's because I'm revising the story and editing the plot. I had prewritten some of the story, but after thinking a bit I imagined a whole new story and couldn't bear to write the one I had. So bear with me :D I'll be putting up the revisions soon and review what ya think so far. This is your favorite melon lord signing off!**


End file.
